Amor incontrolable
by gothikataisho6
Summary: Cuando Kagome era pequeña, fue adoptada de un orfanato por Sesshomaru, ella era solo un poco menor que el y trabajó como acompañante de estudios y juegos para él, hasta que se fue al extranjero a estudiar. Sesshomaru odia a los humanos y después de regresar a casa se da cuenta de que Kagome está enamorada de el. Pero no puede controlarse a si mismo, el sólo se enamoró de Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí de vuelta, con otra adaptación, pero ahora de una película que me encanta a morir, quizá me cueste trabajo adaptarla a mi pareja favorita ya que la historia de la película es de un género completamente diferente, quizá alguien ya la vio o nadie ya que es (BL) pero no ahondare más xD, espero llame su atención.

.

.

.

.

Sinopsis

.

Kagome quien creció en un orfanato, soñó con convertirse en una princesa desde su infancia, así un príncipe vendría a su rescate. Al final, quien vino no era un príncipe sino un demonio maniático llamado Sesshomaru...  
Sesshomaru creyó que no le gustaban los humanos y además era incapaz de tolerar que uno se le acercara. Por lo tanto, trató de enviar a Kagome lejos de su lado. De cualquier manera, sin saber que la enviaba lejos, también alejaba a quien estabilizaba su temperamento...  
Ella quiere amarlo, mientras que él no quiere su amor. ¿Podrá el amor entre dos seres de diferente raza ser capaz de lograr pisar terreno algún día? No es que el nunca haya estado cerca de un humano, pero allí había dos palabras para ilustrar ese sentimiento - muy desagradable-. ¡No hay nada de bueno en eso!  
Se siente completamente diferente cuando sostienes a una youkai, son fuertes y resistentes. Kagome es muy flexible, muy ágil con una cintura delgada pero suave...  
Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para remover la vaga idea de "Kagome parece ser mejor que una demonesa" hacia el espacio exterior fuera de su pensamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc.

Saludos

Hasta la próxima.

.

Gothika


	2. El día que te conocí

.

.

El dia que te conocí.

.

.

.

Kagome siempre recordaba el momento de cuando conoció a Sesshomaru.

El clima era bastante bueno ese día; estaba agachada en la esquina del patio, hojeando un viejo libro de cuentos.

Ya lo había leído tantas veces, que podía esbozar las imágenes y las historias de cada página en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Además, las imágenes en su mente tenían un efecto tridimensional más realista.

Sin embargo, todavía lo leyó una vez más con gran interés, tal vez porque era lo único que poseía.

Ella y la mayoría de las niñas del orfanato realmente adoraban al príncipe que montaba un caballo blanco; él tenía un rostro guapo y lucía un atuendo espléndido. Usando una espada majestuosa, el príncipe derrotaría al enorme dragón y luego se dirigiría al castillo para rescatar a la princesa.

Kagome siguió leyendo esa página una y otra vez con envidia.

También quería ser como la princesa, tener un final como de "y vivieron felices para siempre", como en el libro de cuentos.

Kagome tenía diez años en ese momento, pero parecía una niña desnutrida de ocho años que aún no había crecido. También era tan frágil que ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie correctamente. El lugar en el que creció se llamaba "Happy Orphanage"

Ningún orfanato en el mundo nombraría a su institución únicamente como "orfanato". En cambio, agregarían un adjetivo completamente impropio de "Felicidad ", "Corazón Leal", "Ángel", "Benevolencia"... Este orfanato no era diferente.

Desafortunadamente, Kagome todavía no entendía el significado de la palabra "felicidad". Pero, por supuesto, no es como si no hubiera felicidad en absoluto. Por ejemplo, temporalmente les ponían ropa nueva a los niños cuando los periodistas venían a buscar noticias, y durante la cena de Nochebuena les daban una porción extra de carne de cerdo a todos y nada más.

El mayor sueño de los niños era ser adoptado. Bien sea de una familia rica o no, mientras los niños tuvieran un par de preciosos pero falsos padres. Sin embargo, Kagome no se atrevía a soñar, ya que no era atractiva ni inteligente, además era extremadamente aburrida y lenta frente a extraños. Nunca nadie la había elegido antes.

Por eso es qué se tomó un largo tiempo antes de responder como de costumbre cuando la Hermana la llamo.

 **"Tu. Si, tu. Ven aquí"**

Tomo su precioso libro de cuentos y lo escondo detrás de ella. Estaba un poco asustada de mirar al niño vestido con ropa de lujo que la miraba junto a la hermana.

Tenía una apariencia muy pulcra y exquisita con una sonrisa deslumbrante que mostraba sus brillantes dientes blancos. Kagome sintió como su rostro resplandecía como un cristal brillante en el sol de la tarde, el suave resplandor se reflejaba en ella.

El niño que se parecía al príncipe en el libro, groseramente coloco una mano en el hombro de ella y le pellizco la cara con la otra como si su cara fuera un juguete **: "¡hay, que linda!"** rápidamente agarro un puñado de cabello y lo acaricio: **"¡mira mami, su cabello es más suave que el pelaje de Ah-un!"**

La cara de Kagome estaba adolorida, pero no se atrevió a llorar, y solo pudo apretar fuertemente el puño.

 **Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo puedes comparar a un humano con una mascota? ¡No seas grosero!** Susurro una voz regañina.

 **¿Eres una Youkai?**

Kagome no supo cómo tomar lo que el pequeño le preguntaba, en el orfanato además de haber leído su preciado libro, había escuchado historias que nunca creyó sobre demonios y otros seres que no recordaba, nunca vio la posibilidad de que eso fuera posible por eso nunca les tomo importancia **. Soy una niña**

 **Mmmm, eres una humana.** El niño se decepcionó y soltó su mano, miro a Kagome a los ojos y le pellizco la cara nuevamente, ¿ **Qué es esto? Tu acara es la de una humana entonces,** su presión sobre su mejilla aumento **¿cómo puedes no llorar? ¿Estas mintiendo? Habla. explícamelo.**

Las lágrimas de Kagome casi se cayeron, ya que el pellizco era demasiado fuerte.

 **Oye, ¿no quieres llorar?**

Kagome se mordió el labio con fuerza. Había recordado que la hermana le había dicho que no debía llorar frente a un invitado, ya que era un acto de una persona sin educación, y los que lo hicieron no recibirían su cena como castigo.

 **"Oye, ¿Por qué no estas llorando? Déjame verte llorar."** El pellizco en su cara se hizo más fuerte cuando sus dedos se ajustaron maliciosamente, **"dejare de pellizcarte, pero solo si lloras."**

Los ojos de Kagome estaban rebosantes de lágrimas, pero aun así lo soporto.

 **Que fastidioso. Realmente no eres obediente. ¡Llora! ¡Llora rápido, ahora!**

 **Sesshomaru deja de molestarla ya. Puedes encontrar a alguien más si ella no es obediente. No seas rudo con ella.**

 **Sra. Taisho, Kagome todavía es joven e ingenua,** la hermana sonrió, dirigió su mirada e intento convencer al pequeño. **Ambos pueden echar un vistazo a los otros niños. Algunos de ellos se comportan mejor...**

 **No quiero, la quiero a ella, ella es la indicada,** Sesshomaru tercamente continúo pellizcando la cara de Kagome hasta que comenzó a notarse un ligero hematoma, ¡ **date prisa y llora ¡ !solo te soltare si lloras¡**

Kagome se olvidó completamente de la cena mientras miraba al niño con desdén y desesperadamente apretó los dientes para evitar llorar.

 **Basta Sesshomaru** , volvió a regañar su madre.

Negándose a mover, Kagome permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, sus lágrimas desbordantes corrieron por su rostro.

 **¡** **Si, finalmente!** Sesshomaru suspiro feliz y aplaudió **, ¿no hubiera sido mejor si hubieras llorado antes? Mami, quiero a esta niña. llevémosla, quiero jugar con ella.**

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con asombro.

 **Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Quiero adoptarte, seré tu amo a partir de ahora.** Sesshomaru actuó como un adulto y acarició la cabeza de Kagome. Luego se giró para mirar a su joven madre, **¿mama así es correcto?**

 **Debería adoptar a esta niña, ¿verdad?** La joven madre sonrió con ironía **, ella será tu compañera de juegos y te acompañará en tus estudios. Ella no es como Ah-un, así que no puedes actuar sin razón.**

 **Lo que sea, ella será solo mía.** Sesshomaru parecía un Ángel cuando la señalo, pero las palabras que salieron fueron totalmente opuestas **:** **¡ella debe hacer obedientemente lo que yo quiera que haga, o la castigaré!**

Kagome instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de esconderse detrás de la hermana.

 **Oye, ven aquí. Te llevare a tu nuevo hogar.** Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de desagrado, **ya no vivirás aquí nunca más. Viviremos en una casa muy grande con un jardín.**

Kagome se mordió en labio y sacudió la cabeza con miedo.

 **¿No me escuchas?** Sesshomaru agarro ferozmente a Kagome una vez más y le tomo su cara pequeña y puntiaguda con ambas manos; **recuerda, de ahora en adelante seré tu amo. Solo seré bueno contigo si obedeces mis órdenes y me escuchas obedientemente.**

 **Te tratare bien, seré muy bueno contigo.**

Esa fue probamente la promesa más conmovedora y fascinante que Kagome había escuchado alguna vez.

/

Al final, Kagome llevaba una pequeña bolsa simple, que contenía el libro de cuentos que ya estaba algo arrugado y siguió a Sesshomaru al interior del automóvil. Una voz aguda y estridente se escuchó detrás de Kagome a pesar de salir de un cuerpo pequeño y delgado: **¡Kagome, podrías tropezar si corres ¡**

Dio un gran paso hacia afuera de la lujosa puerta y supero la capacidad limitada de su lamentable cerebro ya que su vocabulario distaba de ser suficiente para describir con precisión la casa en ese momento, por lo que solo podía repetir una y otra vez en su mente: _"tan grande, tan hermosa..."_

Se sentaron en la sala de estar en un amplio y bajo sofá. Había brillantes platos de cristal transparente con manzanas de Washington y uvas californianas frente al sofá. Kagome miro con curiosidad; incapaz de creer que estas cosas extrañamente bellas fueran realmente comida.

Sesshomaru coloco una manzana en la mano de Kagome y entro en pánico cuando él le hizo un gesto para que se la comiera.

 **¿No hay necesidad de cortarlo?**

 **¿Hum?**

 **No necesita... ¿ser cortado en ocho?**

Miro vacilante a Sesshomaru y dijo tímidamente **: ¿todo esto...es para mí?**

Sesshomaru quedo atónito por un momento, pero hablo después de unos minutos **:" si, por supuesto es tuyo"**. Pensó por un momento, y luego empujo el plato y lo coloco sobre las piernas de Kagome **: "todo es tuyo. Puedes comerlo todo, le diré a alguien que vuelva a comprar más cuando lo termines"**

 **¿De verdad?** Kagome se encogió de hombros, y se olvidó por completo del gran moretón que se le estaba formando en la cara. Parecía un animal pequeño cuando miro a Sesshomaru con sus ojos chocolate llenos de gratitud. **"Eres realmente agradable."**

 **¿Hum? Ha... Por supuesto** , Sesshomaru estaba eufórico. No sabía porque, pero se sintió especialmente contento cuando fue alabado por Kagome.

La frágil compañera de juegos parecía que sería un blanco fácil para intimidar, pero inesperadamente sintió que la chica era delicada y encantadora.

 **¿Está bueno?**

 **Delicioso** Kagome tomo un pequeño bocado y asintió ansiosamente.

 **Wow, muy lindo!**

Sesshomaru no pudo resistir tocar el suave cabello achocolatado **. Al igual que Ah-un. Ah, no, incluso más lindo que cualquiera de las mascotas que solíamos criar**. " _Oh, realmente quiero abrazarla ahora mismo"._

Sin pensarlo, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Kagome quien ahora estaba limpia y fresca, se inclinó sobre el pequeño cuerpo, la abrazó y besó su cara con satisfacción: **"mientras te portes bien, como te dije, te daré todo lo que quieras."**

 **Oh**... Kagome recordó lo que la hermana le había dicho. Debemos agradecer a las personas que nos han dado comida y debemos mostrarle un poco de gratitud. Por lo tanto, asistió seriamente.

Desde ese día en adelante, se convirtió en parte de una de las familias más prestigiadas, la familia Taisho. Una persona ajena diría que era la hija adoptiva del Sr. y la Sr. Taisho, cuando en realidad era equivalente a una compañera de estudios para la familia adinerada como los tiempos antiguos. Su verdadera identidad era la de una criada, y si tenía suerte, cuando creciera, podría convertirse en su ama de llaves.

Por supuesto, era mucho más simple para Kagome: simplemente tuvo un golpe de mala racha y se convirtió en una sustituta de la preciosa mascota. Ah-un. Su deber principal era acompañar al joven Amo a jugar, la forma más segura de matar el aburrimiento cuando este estaba aburrido o descontento.

El mayor de los jóvenes, Sesshomaru, palmearía su cabeza y la abrazaría como recompensa cuando estaba feliz, pero le golpeaba el trasero con una almohada cuando estaba enojado, o incluso la tumbaba en el suelo y le pellizcaba la cara ferozmente, soltándola cuando Kagome lloraba ruidosamente.

Kagome deseaba un príncipe, pero termino con un dueño malhumorado.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de que el dueño tenía mal genio, era astuto y dominante a veces, se asustaba rápidamente e incluso se volvía agresivo con frecuencia; el nunca hizo nada violento que no sea pellizcar la cara de ella.

A medida que crecieron, Sesshomaru había sentido que no era suficiente con solo pellizcar la cara...

Su celular sonaba a todo volumen, Kagome extendió su mano soñolientamente para contestarlo.

 **Señorita Kagome, por favor alístese que la esperamos en la empresa a las 8:00 en punto, no tarde, hoy llega el hijo del Señor Taisho de Gran Bretaña.**

 **¿Que no llegaba el lunes?**

 **Me temo que fue obra del amo para tomarnos desprevenidos.**

 **Muchas gracias, nos vemos.**

Termino la llamaday luego toco instintivamente su rostro.

Afortunadamente, no estaba hinchado.

Como era de esperar, solo era un sueño.

.

.

.

.

Soy muy mala con los nombres para los capítulos, perdonen U_U

Hasta la próxima.

.

.

Gothika.


	3. Volverte a ver

.

.

Volverte a ver.

.

.

.

Las diversas maneras en que Sesshomaru pellizco su rostro durante su infancia se convirtió en una pesadilla arraigada. Tenía casi 30 años, sin embargo, todavía caía en la desgracia del miedo a los dedos del demonio.

Había reflexionado que soñó sobre su infancia, en su pensamiento recordó la llamada y que ese tipo regresaba de Inglaterra hoy.

 **Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá después de tantos años.** Ella murmuro y se levantó de la cama. El señor y la señora Taisho quizá estaban personalmente recogiendo al joven amo en el aeropuerto, y todo lo que Kagome podía hacer era ir a trabajar a la empresa como de costumbre y llegar solo un poco antes como se lo pidieron. La jerarquía en el hogar Taisho es muy estricta.

La casa en la que residía actualmente estaba conectada, pero ligeramente separadas de la casa matrimonial Taisho.

Se cambió de ropa después de lavarse la cara. Estaba bastante confundida cuando escucho una conmoción mientras bajaba la mitad de las escaleras.

 _¿Por qué hay un revuelo en el lobby tan temprano en la mañana?_

 **¡Señorita Kagome, el joven amo ha regresado!** Escucho decir al mayordomo Myoga.

 **¿Hum?**

Su cerebro no había procesado esa información inesperada, cuando de repente una persona desconocida se abalanzo sobre ella. Fue enviada hacia delante cuatro o cinco pasos y cayo plana y rígidamente en una mesa cercana.

 **Kagome... realmente te he extrañado.** Escucho una voz profunda cerca de su rostro.

La espalda de Kagome se volvió fría de repente. Trato de mirar a la persona desconocida con sus enormes ojos. Ah, no, la persona acerco su rostro y entonces pudo verlo claramente: **¿Es usted, señor Sesshomaru?**

 **No estas sorprendida. Por supuesto que soy yo.**

Muy, muy desagradable...

Sonrió irónicamente al "pulpo" que estaba aferrado a ella: **¿no debería encontrarse con el señor y la señora en el aeropuerto en este momento?**

 **Quería verte primero a ti, pero soy incapaz de tomar un taxi, así que tome un autobús completamente lleno, me olvide de decirles que cambie a un vuelo más temprano para volver. No podía esperar, Te extrañaba... ¿Kagome me extrañaste? Vamos, dime.**

Kagome comenzó a sudar profundamente.

Ahora, Sesshomaru ya era una cabeza y media más alto que ella, alto, apuesto y seguro. A pesar de que cumplirá 32 años en unos pocos meses, todavía actúa como un niño mimado.

 **La señora y el señor estarán muy feliz de verlo.**

 **Extrañamente tu no pareces feliz.**

 **¿Yo?, claro que lo estoy.**

 **Hmp no puedo verlo realmente…** incluso hizo un puchero inesperadamente.

Por supuesto, Kagome estaba feliz, tan feliz de que no supo qué tipo de expresión era apropiada para usar, y no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas para decir.

Era solo porque, ella era el tipo de persona que era mala con las palabras y lo había sido desde que era joven. Ella simplemente se reiría con ganas o lloraría cuando hubiera algo que no pudiera hacer.

Y ahora solo había una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro a pesar de que estaba firmemente abrazada y sostenida por las manos de Sesshomaru, pero en su mente estaba saltando alegremente.

 **Bueno debemos irnos a la empresa de tu padre, ya debe estar enterado que llego hace un rato.** Dijo apartándolo de su lado.

 **Veo que ya deseas irte**. Soltó un poco molesto por la reacción de la chica.

 **Pero bueno, anda vamos, te llevare.** Fue en automático que olvido su molestia, se puso de pie correctamente y jalo a la azabache hacia la salida de la casa, parecía realmente feliz de volver.

Llegando a la empresa se dirigieron hacia la parte principal donde yacía su padre y un grupo de empleados de confianza que esperaban por su llegada.

 **Hijo, ¿porque no esperaste en el aeropuerto?** Pregunto con interés mientras no paso por alto el que su hijo llegara con Kagome. **¿Qué hacen juntos?**

 **La encontré afuera padre.** Mintió descaradamente y, aunque Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud siempre se preguntaba porque negaba ciertas cosas, debía ser porque no era del todo aceptado a pesar de que ella formaba parte de su familia ver al joven Sesshomaru junto a ella.

 **Muy bien, ven hijo te mostrare algunos asuntos con la empresa.**

Kagome al igual que ellos debía irse a continuar con sus pendientes, pero no lo hizo sin antes dirigir una mirada acompañada por una dulce y discreta sonrisa a donde ya se había perdido el rastro de los Sres. Taisho.

/

Kagome había trabajado sin parar todo el dia, que no se había dado cuenta cuando el lugar se empezaba a quedar solo.

 **Kagome, todavía no terminas?** Casi pego un brinco en su lugar por el susto.

 **Oh, sí**... Kagome estaba un poco avergonzada mientras organizaba la información frente a él, **Pronto...** se apresuró a decir cómo pudo.

Juró que definitivamente no estaba holgazaneando en el trabajo. Es solo que cuando se comparaba con la habilidad de Sesshomaru para trabajar, su velocidad y precisión para ella hoy realmente habían disminuido y ciertamente podría hacer que la gente sospeche que realmente estaba perdiendo el tiempo en el trabajo.

 **Eres muy lenta** , Sesshomaru parecía molesto mientras miraba su reloj, **¡te he esperado durante una hora y media hora! ¡Me muero de hambre!**

Kagome forzó una sonrisa. La competencia laboral innata de Sesshomaru valía la pena mencionar, pero lamentablemente no todos podían tener una mentalidad sobresaliente como él; especialmente Kagome, quien recibió educación del orfanato durante diez años, que básicamente era solo un espacio en blanco de nada.

Pasó más tiempo y esfuerzo que otros en el pasado para recuperar lentamente y llenar el espacio en blanco. Su inteligencia innata era simplemente normal, y comenzó más lento que otros, por lo tanto, ¿cómo podría estar a la altura del joven Sesshomaru que ha estado viajando a varios lugares para obtener un montón de títulos?

Tenía miedo de charlar para distraer a Sesshomaru además que podría perder más tiempo.

 **Señor, puede irse usted primero.** No sabía cuántas veces había cometido error tras error. Sus movimientos eran rígidos como un Robot mientras Sesshomaru se sentaba a su lado, cruzaba las manos sobre su pecho y la miraba fijamente, **no creo que pueda terminar en poco tiempo, no tiene que esperar.**

 **¿Qué?** La cara de Sesshomaru parecía aún más molesto. **¡Debes estar bromeando!**

 **¿Ah?** Kagome sintió que era totalmente inocente, ya que nadie obligó a ese mal encarado demonio a esperarla **, ¿no sería mejor si vas primero? Soy bastante lenta...**

 **¡Que molesta! Solo quiero que me acompañes a cenar, es mejor que me des rápidamente lo que quiero.**

 **Oh...** Kagome se vio obligada a callarse, y de mala gana se concentró en el trabajo.

 **Torpe, el sol saldrá mientras espero a que termines todo** , Sesshomaru, que estaba supervisando a un lado por unos minutos, no pudo soportarlo más, **Te ayudare, dame todo.**

El descaro de Sesshomaru desaparecía por completo cuando estaba trabajando. Fue remplazado por una seriedad inviolable. Las elegantes cejas estaban levemente fruncidas, los finos labios estaban presionados en una línea dura en la seriedad, y su aura estaba rebosante.

Un hombre serio es realmente encantador. Kagome, que estaba sentada a su lado, no podía concentrarse ya que podía sentir la energía que seguía subiendo. Su trabajo previo estaba completamente echo un lio, por lo tanto, tuvo que disculparse repetidas veces con Sesshomaru.

Terminando los pendientes, se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, llegando inmediatamente Sesshomaru se bajó del auto para encontrarse con una mujer que esperaba en la entrada.

 **Hola, ¿me extrañaste?** Dijo mientras se dirigía a ella para recibirla en un emotivo abrazo.

 **Claro ¿y tú?** Contesto con una voz muy melosa la extraña mujer, recibiendo el abrazo.

 **Yo también –** dijo mientras seguía abrazando y besándola. **Debes estar cansada de esperar.**

Kagome mantenía su posición afuera del auto se sentía desconcertada, quien era esa mujer?

 **Hey Kag. Ven acá.** Le hizo un ademan para que fuera hacia ellos.

Podía verlos muy juntos y abrazados demostrándose afecto mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

 **Deja que te la presente, ella es…**

 **Hola soy Kagura, la novia de Sesshomaru** después de interrumpirlo le extendió la mano a la chica que la miraba sin expresión alguna, para después acomodarse aún más cerca de Sesshomaru **tú debes ser Kagome, Me han hablado mucho de ti.**

 **Es un gusto conocerla. Señorita kagura**

 **No pareces un sirviente, eres linda.** – Kagura quería dejar en claro que él era solo de ella mirándola altiva mientras sujetaba fuertemente su brazo además quería reiterarle el lugar que Kagome ocupaba.

 **Kagura basta**

La azabache incomoda por la situación y la mirada inquisidora de la mujer frente a ella, decidió retirarse.

 **Señor, disfrute su cena con la señorita Kagura, no quiero ser una molestia, Llámeme si necesita que pase por usted.**

 **Ya estás aquí, no te vayas** – jalo a Kagome cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarse.

Abrazo a ambas mujeres para llevarlas hacia el interior del restaurante.

 **Buenas noches, Señor, ¿están listos para ordenar?**

 **Tres paquetes Deluxe, por favor. Uno de ellos con carne de cerdo en lugar de res. También un Mousse de mango.**

 **Ok un momento por favor.** Se retiro la camarera a cumplir con la orden.

 **Cariño, yo no quiero nada dulce.**

 **A Kag le encanta, ¿cierto?** – miro a Kagome, mientras ella asentía y sonreía incómodamente.

 **¿La carne de cerdo es para Kag también?** Dijo en un tono acido mirándola con fuego en los ojos.

 **Si, es alérgica a la carne de res.** Dijo el demonio automáticamente.

 **No sabía que el señor Taisho fuera tan atento. Las personas que no los conozcan tal vez piensen…**

 **¿Piensen que?**

 **Que ella es tu novia y yo la tercera en discordia.** Kagura no podía aguantar la rabia que sentía.

 **No bromee señorita Kagura. Soy su sirviente desde que era pequeña.** Intervino Kagome adivinando lo que se avecinaba.

 **Así es como el amor se desarrolla. Mejor te cuidas de él, puede que te de una vibra amorosa.**

 **¿Ya terminaste?** Finalmente hablo Sesshomaru que hasta ese momento solo había escuchado las estupideces que Kagura decía.

 **No lo estoy inventando, eras cercano a una humana británica cuando te conocí en gran Bretaña, extremadamente humana diría yo.** Dirigió su mirada a la incrédula chica. **¿Adivina qué? Estaban juntos todo el dia y salían a conocer muy de cerca.**

 **Basta Kagura. Odio que estés haciendo esto. No me importan los demás, pero si te atreves a decir ese tipo de cosas de mí, no me culpes por echarte.** Se levanto y se marchó dejando solo una tarjeta. Realmente lo había enfadado.

 **Sesshomaru, solo bromeaba, sesshomaru!** Pero el demonio no dio vuelta atrás, Kagome no hizo nada más que levantarse y dirigirse a la salida a seguir a su amo.

 **Con su permiso Señorita. Kagura**

/

Llegaron a la casa y Sesshomaru traía un humor que era mejor no molestarlo.

 **Señor, la señorita Kagura no hablaba en serio, solo era una broma, no debe tomárselo en serio.**

 **Las bromas deben ser apropiadas, ¿demonios y humanos? Eso debe ser enfermo. No me molestaría si lo hubiera dicho algún otro dia, pero contigo presente. Quiso sobresalir.**

 **Señor, de hecho… los sentimientos no son definidos por la raza.**

 **Tengo hambre, ¿Dónde está Kaede? ¿Nadie hizo la cena?** Ignoro por completo el comentario de la azabache.

 **Kaede se fue a casa para ver a su hijo. Yo no sabía que vendría aquí a tomar la cena, tal vez quiera regresar a casa de su padre, debe haberle preparado mucha comida deliciosa.**

 **No**

 **Entonces déjeme llevarlo hasta el restaurante**

 **Estoy cansado**

 **¿Qué tal si le pido comida a domicilio?**

 **Eso es sucio, no.**

Después de unos segundos pensando… **Quedo algo en el refrigerador, puedo cocinarlo si está dispuesto a esperar.** Los ojos se Sesshomaru brillaron en modo de aceptación.

 **Ok. Muy bien esperare, pero no tardes en darme lo que quiero.**

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para su amo.

 **Kag, ¿esta lista la cena?** Lo escucho decir desde la sala.

 **Casi, solo deme un segundo.**

 **Kag, estoy hambriento.** Llego por detrás y junto su cuerpo a la espalda de la chica, tomándola por sorpresa.

 **Casi termino, deme un minuto.**

 **¿Todavía necesito esperar? Si no hay nada de comer entonces te comeré a ti.** Dijo susurrando cerca de su oído hasta casi morder su lóbulo.

 **Ah, señor. Estará listo en un segundo.**

 **Ya terminé de comerme las orejas… ¿sigue la cara**? Se acerco más peligrosamente al rostro de la azabache.

 **¡Ya está hecho!** Trato por todos los medios controlar su respiración y mantener a raya sus emociones, es que tenerlo así de cerca le era imposible a la pobre humana…

Kagome llego al comedor donde yacía el demonio comiendo plácidamente. Al percatarse de la azabache le hablo.

 **Kagome, tengo algo que contarte.**

 **¿Qué es?** Mientras tomaba asiento giro su cabeza para mirarlo y que pudiera continuar con su atención dirigida a él.

 **Cuando tomé el autobús para llegar a casa le rompí los dedos de alguien.**

 **¿Eh?** Ahora estaba mostrando tendencias violentas a pesar de que acaba de regresar. _¿Ya no lo solo pellizca la cara de las personas? ¿Ahora había evolucionado a romper los dedos?_ Kagome tenía una prolongada sensación de miedo **¿Por qué? ¿Alguien le robo algo, señor?**

 **No** , Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes mientras pensaba en algo repúgnate, **fui acosado por una descarada mujerzuela, una humana que intento coquetearme, la rechaze, pero el tipo que venía con ella intento golpearme por tratarla diferente y así es como sucedió**..."

A tientas... Kagome estaba un poco desconcertada, **No puedo creerlo.** Fue lo único que su mente pudo formular.

 **Si** , **aprovecho el lugar atestado para acercarme su asqueroso cuerpo al mío, la aparte bruscamente, pero el hombre que la acompañaba intento golpearme, ¿puedes creerlo? entonces atrapé sus dedos y les di una llave firme hasta que los huesos se rompieron... ni siquiera se atrevió a llorar de dolor.**

 _El temperamento innato de este tipo no ha cambiado en absoluto._ Kagome sonrió con ironía: **aun así, no tiene que ser tan rudo. Aunque tal vez sobrepasó el límite sigue siendo un ser humano...**

 **Diablos, era una humana Kagome,** Decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. **¿Sabes que eso no es posible?**

 **Ah, humana...** dijo cabizbaja, y luego sonrió a regañadientes, **lo sé. Pero no es tan inusual hoy en día…**

 **Asqueroso como el infierno, realmente odio a los humanos** , Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, **¿un demonio con un humano? ¿Eso no es repugnante? ¿No se sentirían repulsivos cuando tengan sexo?... Asqueroso...** **No tengo ganas de comer nunca más...**

 **De todos modos, solo coma un poco. Esta echo especialmente para usted. Además, el tiempo de preparación para el encurtido tardo aproximadamente un mes en estar listo.** Kagome cuidadosamente volvió a empujar el plato de porcelana junto a él,

Aunque hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de la verdad, pero al escucharlo directamente, no importa que, esa chispa de esperanza que una vez le había parecido ahora era más ridícula y patética.

 **Kag es la mejor. Kag eres la que mejor conoce mis gustos.** Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo escuchar lo que el demonio decía.

 **Prueba esto.**

 **¿Ha?** No había procesado lo que dijo hasta que vio el tenedor que iba hacia su boca.

 **Abre la boca.** Y automáticamente lo hizo **¿No está bueno?**

 **Si.**

 **Quiero una sopa de Gorgón más tarde, esta noche.**

 **¿Se va a quedar aquí?** No podía hablar enserio.

 **¿Esta noche? No he dormido abrazado a mi Kag desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Señor, éramos pequeños, pero ahora, no parece ser… limpiare la recamara de huéspedes para usted.** Se levanto apresuradamente.

 **No.** Sostuvo su mano contra la mesa. **Aun quiero dormir contigo, justo como cuando era niño, apresúrate voy a estar esperándote en la cama.** Se levanto y dejo sola a la azabache, sola con sus pensamientos.

No digería lo sucedido, no le veía correcto, no podía mantenerse en calma por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo?

Tomando ventaja cuando el demonio aún estaba tomando un baño. Kagome rápidamente limpio la habitación e inspecciono las cosas en la habitación. Las cosas que normalmente consideraba como tesoros que se colocaron de manera llamativa eran las viejas cosas de Sesshomaru y debían guardarse en un cajón.

De lo contrario definitivamente, el sabría que ha estado enamorada de él durante varios años si ve sus viejos cosas que ella misma había coleccionado en secreto. Tenía miedo de que ya no pudiera ver a Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales_ _a:_

 **SakuraLi-Taisho**

 **Lica**

 **Faby Sama**

 **Ellinor Fallen**

 **Damalunaely**

.

Hasta la próxima.

.

Gothika


	4. ¿Esto es el fin?

**.**

 **¿Esto es el fin?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué es eso?** Miro con interés lo que Kagome escondió bajo la cama.

 **Solo son unas cosas.** _¡Oh, no, no Dios!._ Se paro y dio vuelta un poco nerviosa, pero trato de que su voz sonara lo más normal.

 **¿Porque no las pones en el closet?** No podía despegar la mirada debajo de la cama con curiosidad.

 **No hay espacio ahí**. **Me es más conveniente dejarlas aquí.**

 **¿Sí?. Déjame verlas.**

 **No.** De pronto entro en pánico.

 **¿Por qué no? ¿No serán cosas de algún enamorado?** Su tono burlesco la molesto, pero aun así él no podía ver su molestia, estaba distraído tratando de tener acceso al contenido de lo que fuera que estuviese ahí y amago para inclinarse a tomarla.

 **Señor!** Se sintió herida, ¿cómo podía el creer eso de ella? Extendió sus brazos y con sus palmas quiso detenerlo.

 **Anda déjame ver**. Insistió. Claramente su fuerza era mucho mayor, pero él no empleaba su totalidad con ella. Cuando la azabache sintió que podía perder esa batalla empleo un tono de voz más alto.

 **No!.** Viendo que no intento acercarse mas, pudo respirar un poco más tranquila. **Señor todos tienen una privacidad, espero pueda respetarme.** **Me voy a tomar una ducha. Usted debe estar exhausto también. Espero duerma bien y buenas noches.**

 _¿Qué demonios le pasa?_ No le gustaba que le negaran las cosas, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. En parte tenia razón, aunque no podía evitar su curiosidad. Recordo lo que Kagura hizo, hablar sobre el. Lo molesto que eso fue. Decidio no indagar mas, además en verdad estaba agotado.

Casi temblando entró al baño, se dirigió al espejo y se quedo mirando su reflejo perturbado.

 _Flash back._

 **Odio que estés haciendo esto. No me importan los demás, pero si te atreves a decir ese tipo de cosas de mí, no me culpes por echarte.**

 _Fin flashback_

Tenia que controlar más su emociones, el podria darse cuenta de lo que le ocurria.

Despues de tomar la ducha fue a echarle un ultimo vistazo a su amo antes de ir a la otra habitación **.**

 **¿A dónde vas? Métete a la cama.** Estando de espaldas sintió su presencia y con su voz demandante hizo detener su paso.

No muy segura tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, poco a poco se recosto, sentía todos los musculos de su cuerpo tensos, guardo su postura lo más recta y alejada que pudo del demonio. Éste por su lado giro en la cama hasta quedar frente a ella y la abrazó, puso su mano en su hombro mientras lo acariciaba delicadamente.

 **Kagome, eres muy delgada**. Subio su mano hasta acariciar su cuello. **Tu piel es muy suave… Tu cabello también.** Decia mientras lo acariciaba. **Justo cómo cuando éramos niños**.

 **¿Cómo puede eso ser posible? Casi tengo 30 años.** Sentia su voz temblar.

 **Kagome vuelve a la casa principal mañana.** Sesshomaru fue muy directo, usando el tono dominante, sin siquiera usar la palabra "POR FAVOR"

 **Pero su padre me pidió que me quedara aquí.** De hecho, la pareja del señor Taisho siempre la había considerado una extraña, ese era el motivo por lo que esperaban hasta que Sesshomaru creciera y ya no necesitara una asistente, simplemente por esa razón la hicieron mudarse lejos de la casa principal y a el lo enviaron al extrangero.

 **No me importa lo que el haya dicho, solo haz lo que yo quiero. Hazles saber que fue mi descicion si alguien pregunta.** El demonio siempre fue agresivo, y ni siquiera le importaba nadie más.

 **Oh**...después de pensar en las cosas que pasarían si se enfrentara a Sesshoamru todos los días, Kagome tartamudeo en apuros, **señor ya crecimos...no sere capaz de ayudarle con cualquier cosa, incluso si vuelvo...**

 **Estará bien. Lo único que necesitas hacer es permitirme abrazarte mientras duermo.** El demonio lo dijo en serio, como si no se tratara de una broma, e hizo que Kagome se congelara. De hecho, incluso antes de que se mudara, el realmente la obligaba a dormir todas las noches con el...

Ya era inusual que estuvieran abrazados, y Kagome apenas podía explicarse ya que el Seshomaru que era mayor, todavía era inmaduro y travieso. Y ahora... ellos siendo unos adultos, que casi podrían convertirse en padres, todavía se estaban abrazando para dormir...

Ignorando el hecho de que fuera extraño o no, la posibilidad de que algo ocurriera accidentalmente era muy baja.

Aunque nunca se atrevió a pensar mal, sabía que el abrazo de Seshomaru era tan fuerte como el de un niño abrazando a su juguete favorito, que la abrazara fuertemente todos los días, y que la tocara con frecuencia... Debia estar acostumbrada, pero después de años de no verlo tal vez no podría dormir en toda la noche.

 **Lo que más quería durante mis seis años en gran Bretaña era abrazarte mientras dormía… Kagome, no salgas con ningún hombre… No me lo dejes saber incluso si lo haces... Me perteneces a mi… Nadie puede arrebartarte de mi lado.**

Kagome aunque atónita por sus palabras solo hizo una mueca parecida a una amarga sonrisa.

Ella se alejo cautelosamente un poco de sus brazos, y no se atrevió a moverse demasiado. Era consciente de su respiración profunda y latidos de su corazón, y pensó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Paso el tiempo lentamente, inesperadamente, todavía no se desmayaba. Simplemente conservo la misma postura, aunque le dolía la cintura, tenía que permanecer inmóvil por el bien del demonio que dormía profundamente.

Su espalda estaba ardiendo debido al toque cercano y que le hacía sentir surrealista.

Sin saberlo, habían pasado horas y la luz que se filtraba lentamente por las cortinas se hacía más brillante.

Kagome no pudo pegar el ojo durante toda la noche.

Sorprendentemente, Sesshomaru todavía la sostenía con firmeza, y no había absolutamente ningún cambio significativo de postura. Su resistencia valía la pena de ser admirado.

 **¿Señor?** Susurro Kagome. Parecía que debía levantarse de la cama rápidamente. La Señora Kaede todavía estaba de permiso, por lo tanto, debía levantarse primero y preparar el desayuno lo antes posible.

No hubo la más mínima respuesta en absoluto. El ambarino estaba durmiendo profundamente y en paz.

Kagome quería soltarse sigilosamente de los brazos del demonio. Tanto sus brazos y sus pies estaban enredados alrededor de ella como una araña devoradora de humanos que captura a su presa.

Asustada de que un gran movimiento lo hiciera despertar de mal humor, Kagome tuvo que sostener la respiración mientras giraba cautelosamente, quería ver si podía usar el método más suave para no despertarlo.

El aliento del ambarino era constante, y su rostro dormido se veía muy tranquilo.

Los mechones de pelo que caían sobre la frente del arrogante youkai, le hacía parecer mucho más amable en comparación de cuando estaba despierto. Las pestañas eran muy largas, era realmente un demonio apuesto. Los labios ligeramente fruncidos expresaban inocencia y felicidad.

Kagome de repente no tuvo ganas de despertarlo.

Fue suficientemente bueno que la sostuviera en silencio mientras él estaba profundamente dormido. Sería mejor si durara más. Sería mejor si fuera abrazada por un tiempo más largo. Si no despertaba, entonces Kag no lo despertaría.

Seria genial si pudiera tener ese sueño para toda la vida. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba como paralizado. Silenciosamente observo a Sesshomaru desde su proximidad mientras que su corazón latía erráticamente.

 _Esta durmiendo_

 _Entonces, ¿puedo... está tranquila?_

Kagome tembló ligeramente mientras se acercaba. El sonido del latido de su corazón se podía escuchar claramente en la habitación silenciosa.

Finalmente tomo una decisión, llevo sus dedos hacia la boca del demonio y la acaricio suavemente. Fue suave y cálido. Por lo tanto, siguió acariciándolo por un tiempo.

Luego llevo los dedos ligeramente temblorosos que tocaron los labios de Sesshomaru hacia sí misma, y se los puso sobre sus propios labios.

Todavía quedaba un poco de calidez. Su temperatura era bastante calidad. Kagome apenas podía creer que pudiera tener esa oportunidad.

Al otro dia regresaba Kagome a la casa principal después de mucho tiempo.

Sospechaba que Sesshomaru quería que regresara a la casa principal, simplemente porque era una trama. Quién sabe si en los últimos años, la irritabilidad y el TOC de el habían empeorado, incluso los sirvientes que habían trabajado durante mucho tiempo ni siquiera podían tocar sus pertenencias personales.

Sin embargo, el había sido mimado desde niño, y obviamente nunca había hecho nada por sí mismo, por lo tanto, a fin de ocuparse de las necesidades diarias de él, en ese entonces joven Sesshomaru para que puediera vivir cómodamente, Kagome tuvo que asumir varios roles, trabajar como chofer, sirviente y muchos otros roles, ocasionalmente se convirtió en el chef y en un saco de boxeo.

Ella nunca desobedecería al temperamental demonio, por lo tanto, Sesshomaru ni siquiera tuvo que parpadear para recoger un vaso cuando quería beber agua.

Por lo tanto, ahora mismo... hum... estaba siendo controlada por el amo Sesshomaru, y fue usada exclusivamente para el.

 **Bienvenida, señorita Kagome, he estado esperando por usted toda la mañana.**

 **Perdone por hacerlo esperar señor Hudson.**

 **El señor es muy atento, ya pidió el dia libre para usted. Que tenga un buen descanso hoy y mañana regrese a la oficina, su cuarto esta en el segundo piso, justo en frente de la recamara del Joven amo.**

Kagome subia las escaleras rememorando la ultima vez que estuvo en esa casa y la primera vez que llego a ella, era una sensación abrumadora, llego al cuarto y vio una fotografía en su habitación de ella y el amo Sesshomaru de cuando eran pequeños, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

 **Sesshomaru. Lo siento, aquella vez tuve un mal dia. No debí hacer ese tipo de bromas frente a la criada.**

 **Su nombre no es "criada". Se llama Kagome.**

 **Si, lo sé. Ya te he pedido disculpas, por favor ya olvídalo, no has contestado mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, cariño soy tu novia no tu empleada, ¿realmente quieres dejarme?.**

 **No tengo la mente tan cerrada. Solo estaba ocupado con el trabajo por que acabo de regresar.**

 **No uses el trabajo como excusa.** Lo acerco más mientras le daba un medio abrazo.

 **Nunca había conocido a una hembra tan fascinante como tu.**

 **Entonces debes ser mas benévolo conmigo.** Finalizo dándole un beso en los labios. **Anda, vamos ya**. Lo jalo hacia adentro del bar.

El ambiente no era tan bueno, había algunos conocidos hablando de sus recientes viajes, sus nuevas adquisiciones, había bebidas, música, era algo a lo que últimamente se estaba acostumbrando pero no dejaba de ser solo apariencia. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía un poco mareado por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomo mientras seguía sentado pero inmediatamente vio quien llamaba no dudo en levantarse y salir a contestar.

 **Kagome**. Dijo con un tono de voz extraño.

 **Señor, hay problemas con el contrato que el gerente Koga acaba de entregarme.**

 **Kagome.**

 **¿Si?... Mmm lo llamare mas tarde si es que no puede hablar ahora.**

 **Puedes venir por mi? Estoy en tangshidai, llega en una hora.**

 **Ok.**

Kagome no dudo en perder tiempo y se dirigio al lugar citado. **Vaya mas de prisa porfavor.** Le decia al conductor del taxi.

 **Bebi demasiado.** Decia el demonio abrazado a Kagura mientras salían del bar.

 **Con cuidado.** Dijo la Youkai tratando de hacer que mantuviera el equilibrio.

Kagome había llegado casi corriendo a la entrada del elegante bar.

 **Señor. ¿esta bien?**

 **Kagome ¿Por qué estas aquí?** Cuestionó claramente molesta la de ojos carmesí.

 **Kagome. Mi chica!.** Se guió hasta ella y decia mientras acariciaba su cara **. ¿Por qué estas tan fría?** Muy cerca de su cara.

 **¿Qué haces?... Sesshomaru, ya bebiste demasiado.** Kagura queria arrebatar al demonio de los brazos de la humana.

 **Señorita kagura. Si bebio mucho lo llevare a casa, vayase con cuidado**. Trataba por todos los medios mantener quieto y alejar de su rostro al demonio. Mientras lo arrastraba fuera de ese lugar. Como pudo lo guio hasta el coche y lo hizo entrar en la parte trasera. Lo encendió al mismo tiempo que escucho que abrían la puerta trasera, volteo y vio a la demonesa entrar, sentarse elegantemente mientras la miraba con arrogancia.

 **Mi novio bebió mucho. Como su novia, no seria responsable mandarlo con una extraña. ¿verdad.** Sus palabras eran venenosas.

 **Bueno permítame llevarla primero a su casa.**

 **No hay necesidad, no bebi mucho. No te molestes.**

 **Pero ya es tarde.**

 **Cariño, ¿te duele algo?** La ignoro y se giro hasta alcanzar el rostro del demonio y pegarse a su cuerpo, kagome seguía observando por el retrovisor que lo abrazaba y besaba descaradamente.

 **Qué es lo que ves? Solo conduce.**

Y asi lo hizo

Llegando a la casa Kagome se echo al hombro el brazo de sesshomaru, pues este después de bajarse camino hacia ella y no la había soltado.

 **Kag, quiero dormir contigo. Dormir abrazado a mi kag es tan lindo.** Lo decia riendo mientras trataba de acercar su rostro al de ella.

 **Señor!** _Por Kami, que pensara la señorita Kagura?_

Sesshomaru reia mientras se tambaleaba junto al cuerpo de la azabache, juntos subían las escaleras hacia la habitación. Kagura los miraba con unos ojos encendidos en furia. No tardó mucho en seguirles los pasos. Entró al cuarto de Kagome guiada por su olor y hecho un vistazo rápido, no había nada que llamara su atención a excepción de una desgastada y vieja valija. Presa de la curiosidad se dirigió hasta ella, se agacho y no dudo en abrirla. Dentro se encontraban fotografías de Sesshomaru cuando era joven. Escucho unos pasos acercarse, guardo todo y se alejó unos pasos de la caja.

 **Ya esta todo listo?** Se presuro a decir, antes de que Kagome pudiera darse cuenta.

 **Si. Es tarde, la llevare a su casa.**

 **Porque debería irme? Mi novio bebió mucho debo quedarme y cuidar de él.**

 **Él ya esta en la cama, puede estar tranquila.**

 **Sólo porque está dormido y fuera de si no puedo estar tranqiuila.**

 **Señorita kagura. El señor y la señora Taisho no están en casa, no les agradara si se enteran que el señor se embriago y que su novia paso la noche aquí. Además, afectaría su imagen ante ellos.**

 **Bien, me ire. Pero quiero que sepas que algún dia viviré aquí limpia y justamente. Bueno, cuídalo mucho, por favor. Y ten cuidado con eso.**

((((¿Porqué se encuentra sólo el señor Taisho?

¿Dónde está su sirviente Kagome?

La ha olvidado.

Una humana así quiere quedarse por siempre con nuestro señor Taisho.

Ese es el mundo de el. Apuntas a la luna, despierta de tu sueño.

Él es el heredero de la corporación Taisho. ¿y tú? Una criada salida de un orfanato, no eres ni un trapo sucio en el mundo de ah-un.

No deberías estar en su mundo. No apuntes a la luna.))))

 **Kagome?...**

 **Kagome?.**

Escucho que alguien la llamaba, al abrir los ojos vio al dueño de sus pesadillas.

 **Te quedaste aquí toda la noche.** Miro que estaba de rodillas en la orilla de la cama.

 **Ayer bebio mucho, ¿se siente mejor?**

 **¿Por qué no te metiste a la cama?** Su tono era molesto. **¿Crees que eres Ah-un o algo asi? Anda ven aquí.** Le señalo el lugar en la cama junto a el. Ella intento levantarse pero había pasado toda la noche en la misma posición que le había sido imposible si quiera moverse un poco. Sesshomau no paso desapercibido esto e inmediatamente se levantó para poder ayudarla a subir. Ya en la cama coloco sus manos y hacía movimientos en sus piernas.

 **Qu-que está haciendo?**

 **Te doy un masaje. Es muy peligroso que la sangre no pueda circular por una noche.**

 **¡No, estoy bien!**

 **¿Qué… estas nerviosa? O ¿tu cuerpo siente algo?** Jugueteo sesshomaru mientras forcejeaba con ella por seguir tocándole las piernas.

 **Discúlpeme señor eso no tiene sentido.**

 **¿Porque te sonrojas y tu corazón late tan rápido, entonces? Mi Kag ¿no serás sensible a mis manos?**

 **Señor, no bromee.** Seguía forcejando contra las manos del demonio, que le resultaba imposible. **No, no debería decir tonterias..**

 **Solo déjame verificar rápidamente, vamos**. El youkai parecía divertido con la acción.

 **Sesshomaru!**! El tono de voz de Kagome fue lo que hizo detenerse, pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, pero ese tono..

 **Bueno ya que estas siendo tan tacaña. Yo sere benévolo contigo, quiero bañarme, asi que ven y ayúda a frotarme la espalda. Te dejare ver todo gratis.**

No hubo ningún error en sus palabras. Debia frotar la espalda del demonio que intentó meterse en su pijama...

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, y luego se tambaleo hacia el baño. Donde su amo yacía cómodamente en la bañera.

Sentada en la orilla tomo una pequeña toalla y justo cuando agarraba el gel de baño, de repente la sostuvieron y todo su cuerpo fue arrastrado y metido en la bañera.

 **Ah.** La tomó desprevenida. Todavía no reaccionaba pero se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba sonriendo triunfante, mientras se volteaba y la presiono ferozmente contra el. **¡El que no me dejas ver, me dan ganas de ver aún más! Atrévete a decir que no ésta vez y voy a echar un buen vistazo de pies a cabeza.**

 **Oh, no por favor señor!...** la voz de Kagome se estremeció y no se atrevió a mirar la increíble parte superior del ambarino que se extendía desnuda frente a ella, su pijama estaba empapada en agua, y se pegó en su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera desnuda también, la apretó más cerca de él, y pudo sentir una oleada de vértigo.

Su parte superior de su pijama había sido desgarrada por completo, como pudo trato de taparse con la toalla que aun sostenia en las manos. Su pálida piel fue tocada por los dedos calientes de Sesshomaru. No puede, él lo descubrirá... se sentirá disgustado... Kagome lucho frenéticamente y tratando desesperadamente de proteger sus pantalones que estaban siendo derribados: **Detente, Sesshomaru... Me estoy enojando. Sesshomaru!...**

 **¡Oh! ¡Enojada! ¡Nunca había visto cómo te vez enojada, intenta mostrarme esa mirada!** Sesshomaru se enfureció, sujeto firmemente las muñecas de Kagome y presiono sus piernas que pateaban con desesperación. Luego le quitó la toalla, que tenia aferrada a sus manos con desespero **¿Porque estas enojada? ¡¿Crees que voy a violarte?! ¡No soy un sucio humano, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?! No me digas que...**

Sus cuerpos casi desnudos se unieron aún más estrechamente. En una fracción de segundo, Sesshomaru se puso pálido y la soltó, en realidad, la aparto. Kagome estaba en un ligero trance. Todo sucedió tan rápido.

 **FUERA!.**

Kagome no se movió.

 **!Te dije que te largaras!**

Vio como el rostro de Sesshomaru se ponía tenso cuando se levantó y rápidamente envolvió una toalla cubriendo su desnudez alrededor de su cintura. Kagome recogió rápidamente su ropa y la uso para cubrir su cuerpo mientras salía aun en shock de la bañera. No pudo decir nada cuando Sesshomaru la echo del baño con una expresión oscura. Entonces Sesshomaru cerró bruscamente la puerta sin decir nada.

 _¿Esto es el fin?_

 _Finalmente, se enteró de eso._

Kagome se paró descalza y miro la puerta del baño, tembló ligeramente.

 _En realidad, nunca hago nada... Incluso si tuviera una emoción incorrecta, aun así eso no probaba que quisiera algo...puedo explicárlo, ¿no?_

 _Sesshomaru... incluso... Puedo prometerte que realmente no tendré ningún sentimiento indebido hacia ti. Nunca me atrevería... nunca he hecho algo que te haga sentir asco... Yo, lo asumo, solo te toque los labios... No hice nada más... No me atreví a hacer cualquier cosa durante tanto años... y seguirá así en un futuro también... ¿puedes creer en mí? Por favor._

 _Es suficiente siempre que pueda mirarte._

.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales:_

 **Lica**

 **Damalunaely**

 **Asia12**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho**

 **Fabi Sama**

 **Andy taisho**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasta la próxima

.

Gothika


	5. Es lo mejor

**Es lo mejor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hijo has estado ahí ya un tiempo. Las cosas en la compañía también comenzaron rápido. Ya es tiempo de pensar sobre tus problemas personales.** Decía su padre con severidad.

 **Si, no te quedes con ese tipo de carácter dudoso todo el dia, ten más contacto con Youkais de tu clase.** Agrego su madre.

 **Si quieres encontrar a la indicada, deja que tu madre lo arregle.** Solo su padre podría estar de acuerdo con su madre para decirle ese tipo de cosas.

Kagome bajaba las escaleras.

 **Me voy.** Solo al darse cuenta de que Kagome se dirigía hacia ellos inmediatamente dejo el comedor.

 **Oh este niño.** Decía mientras dirigía una mirada reprobatoria a su esposo. **Kagome el desayuno, siéntate.** La llamo para que los acompañara.

 **Señor, señora. Buenos días.** Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, antes de sentarse.

 **Hoy tenemos un vuelo a Francia. Nos quedaremos ahí por un mes o dos. En este tiempo espero puedas mantener los ojos en él, en particular, su vida personal. Bebe y está en clubes todos los días jugando con un conjunto de amigos, tarde o temprano algo le pasara.**

 **Al señor le gusta salir, pero sabe moderarse.** Kagome trató de encubrir la mala actitud del demonio.

 **Si fuera como tú dices entonces no tendría por qué preocuparme.**

 **Kagome te encomiendo mucho a mi hijo.** Agrego la demonesa con preocupación.

 **Ok.** _Como si eso fuera fácil._

 _..._

Kagome regresaba al trabajo, otro dia más, llego solo un poco temprano, así que decidió ir por un té para relajarse.

 **Señorita Kagome… Señorita Kagome.**

 **¿Qué ocurre Señor Koga?**

 **Debido al contrato los Dasheng ya me han presionado varias veces. Pero el señor Taisho no lo ha firmado. Debería empacar e irme**. Lo último lo dijo resignadamente.

 **¿Este contrato no ha sido revisado?**

 **No lo sé, ayer dijeron que estaba disponible pero hoy… Por favor Señorita Kagome.** Le extendió el documento para que lo revisara.

 **Esto no funcionara**. Dijo adivinando lo que el demonio frente a ella le quería pedir.

 **Se lo ruego señorita Kagome. De verdad no tengo otra manera. Además, la relación entre él y usted es especial. Tal vez le haga caso. Por favor, deme una salida. Téngame piedad. No sabré que hacer si pierdo este trabajo.**

La azabache no muy convencida acepto lo que Koga le pedía. Se dirigió a la oficina de Sesshomaru. Toco la puerta y entro, lo siguiente que vio fue a Kagura sentada en el escritorio frente al asiento de Sesshomaru mientras compartían un meloso beso.

 **¿Qué pasa?** El demonio inmediatamente mostro su molestia por la intromisión.

Kagura recupero la compostura se puso de pie y se mantuvo a un lado del demonio.

 **Gerente Taisho. Tengo el contrato de Dasheng…**

 **¿Tiene alguna relación contigo?... Déjalo ahí.**

Kagome abrió el contrato para que lo firmara, pero por su parte el demonio se limitó a ignorar esto mientras se levantaba y tomaba su saco.

 **Cariño. ¿Qué comeremos?** Kagura recogió su bolso mientras miraba con arrogancia a la azabache.

 **¿Quieres comida japonesa? Anda, vamos.**

Se dirigían a la salida y cuando el demonio pasaba a su lado, Kagome extendió su mano para tomar el brazo del demonio, **Firme el contrato y luego váyase... Es de importancia**. El demonio al detener su paso interrumpido por el contacto de la azabache apenas dejo que sus palabras terminaran, jalo bruscamente su brazo para zafarse.

 **Ocúpate de tus cosas y haz lo que te corresponde** … miro hacia donde había estado la mano de ella con desprecio. **No tienes permitido tocarme… no lo hagas.** Y así abandonaron la oficina.

...

La situación resultó ser un poco mejor de lo que había imaginado, aunque la situación actual no era mejor... Originalmente había pensado que sería condenada a muerte, pero ahora parecía que la pena de muerte se había pospuesto.

Sesshomaru la ignoró durante los últimos días, e incluso evitó mirarla, pero nunca mostró una repulsión evidente. Alguna vez incluso la llamo para que le preparara un té negro por la mañana. Kagome pensó a fondo y no se dio por vencida, ya que nunca le pidió mucho a Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, el demonio comenzó a regresar frecuentemente a casa a altas horas de la noche.

Sesshomaru nunca fue el tipo de Youkai que piensa con su parte inferior. Aunque podría considerarse como alguien que no tenía autocontrol, pero debido a su gran gusto y su comportamiento extremadamente fastidioso, solo unas pocas demonesas llamaron su atención. Su severo TOC, junto con su perfeccionismo, lo hacían definitivamente imposible de domar. Se consideró que su vida personal estaba inmaterialmente fuera del grupo de las familias más reconocidas.

Sesshomaru estuvo bastante ocupado últimamente en citas con incontables youkais hermosas, y luego regresaba a casa con un enojo reprimido.

Aunque la azabache sentía que el actual demonio era espantoso, sin embargo, la pareja de la familia Taisho acababa de ir a Francia y no regresaría en un considerable período de tiempo. De hecho, incluso si estuvieran en casa, Sesshomaru los ignoraría.

Además, también pensó que realmente no estaba calificada para sermonear al temperamental demonio. En realidad, ella ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada.

Por la noche, Kagome estaba en casa y se sentó en la sala de estar mientras leía a una novela que no tenía tramas emocionantes, ninguna continuidad, ni siquiera tenía un progreso, clímax y conclusión. Además, se mezclaba intermitentemente con emociones inesperadas, discusión, poesía, por lo general una persona promedio dejaría de leerla hace mucho tiempo, pero la azabache era una persona con una paciencia sorprendentemente buena, por lo tanto, siguió leyendo mientras la noche pasaba en silencio.

Seguía leyendo, y de repente recordó cuando hoy estaba en la compañía y escuchó una conversación.

-Flash back-

 **Ah, ¿estás hablando de esa Youkai inmoral?** Decía una mujer con exagerada desaprobación.

 **¿Qué, qué quieres decir con inmoral?**

 **¿No sabes? Tenía una relación con su mayordomo. Es un humano!. Los humanos y las familias poderosas e importantes de demonios no se relacionan entre sí.**

 **Inmoral.** Agrego el otro asistente.

-Fin Flash back—

Kagome froto cansadamente el espacio entre sus cejas, cerró el libro y decidió regresar a su habitación para descansar, pero escucho pasos dudosos acercarse a la entrada de la casa.

Sesshomaru inesperadamente llego a casa. Kagome había pensado que el pasaría la noche fuera. No era una buena idea despertar a las doncellas en ese momento para preparar una cena si así el demonio lo solicitaba. Si tenía hambre, entonces ella se prepararía para cocinar algo para él.

Justo después de ponerse de pie en camino a recibir a su señor, Sesshomaru apareció de repente en la entrada con un fuerte olor a alcohol y también abrazo a una youkai, mejor dicho, abrazado a Kagura.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por esa grave situación. Aunque el demonio solía hacer lo mismo por fuera, nunca trajo a nadie a casa. También fue la primera vez que vio directamente a Sesshomaru tocando a una mujer... y se quedó sin palabras.

 **¿Qué estas mirando?** El borracho demonio era mucho más cruel que su ser malo.

 **Señor, usted… no es apropiado que se comporte así en su casa.**

 **Esta no es tu casa. ¡No es de tu incumbencia!**

La pobre humana estaba estupefacta, y Sesshomaru brutalmente la empujo: **¡Regresa a tu habitación! ¡Que no ves que queremos tener sexo aquí!**

Ella simplemente se quedó allí, y el demonio se volvió aún más feroz: **¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡No me estorbes! O es que ¿Acaso quieres ver lo que hacemos?** Decía mientras besaba y acariciaba a la demonio.

Kagome recupero su sentido y tomo el libro apresuradamente. Bajo la cabeza y rápidamente camino hacia su habitación, y luego cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama mientras escuchaba el ruido que provenía de la sala de estar mientras estaba en un ligero trance. Yacía lánguidamente en la cama. Ya era tarde y hora de dormir. Tenía que ir a la empresa mañana porque había un montón de trabajo por hacer. Pero los sonidos que pasaban por su puerta la incapacitaron para quedarse dormida, así que se tapó la cabeza con la manta.

Después de un periodo de tiempo desconocido, los jadeos y gemidos finalmente se detuvieron.

 _¿Ya termino?_

Kagome exhalo un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente su cuerpo rígido se relajó. Se dio la vuelta y adopto una posición natural para dormir, pero su rostro todavía estaba cubierto por la manta. De repente, sus ojos se volvieron un poco vidriosos.

 _Tan estúpida. ¿Qué sentido tiene estar triste? Sesshomaru ya es consciente... Es un tipo maduro. ¿No será normal que el haga algo así? No tengo ningún derecho a sentirme triste sin importar con qué tipo de Youkai este._

 **Vete al diablo, Sesshomaru. No me toques!.** Escucho maldiciones y un chasquido de tacones que golpeo la salida con furia. _¿La señorita Kagura ya se fue?_

La demonesa se fue tan rápido y Kagome había pensado que pasaría la noche cuando Sesshomaru la trajo a la casa.

Se escuchó un débil sonido de agua corriendo, y fue probablemente porque el demonio había dejado la puerta abierta mientras tomaba una ducha.

Era hora de dormir, por lo tanto, tiro de la manta nuevamente y cerró los ojos, aunque le era difícil.

Estaba completamente despierta cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente. Ambas habitaciones nunca estaban cerradas y podían abrirse con un solo empujón. Siempre estuvieron cerca y compartieron todo. Por lo tanto, la "privacidad" nunca existió entre ellos.

 **Kagome, ¿Estas dormida?**

Sesshomaru busco a tientas hacia la cama y encendió la luz ya que no escucho ninguna respuesta. La azabache contuvo la respiración y permaneció inmóvil.

 **¿Estas dormida?** Sesshomaru toco la manta, pero no la bajo. Simplemente metió las manos en la manta y tomo la cara de ella, tratando de arrastrarla fuera.

Pensando en sus ojos que están hinchados, Kagome lucho desesperadamente por esconder su cabeza debajo de la almohada. La manta que estaba firmemente sujetada por ella fue tirada bruscamente por Sesshomaru: **Kag… vamos a dormir juntos.**

Kagome fue tomada por sorpresa. Antes del incidente, ella sonreía y decía "seguro", pero en este momento no sabía cómo responder. Por lo tanto, protesto en voz baja **: No puedo. La cama es demasiado pequeña. Uno de nosotros podría caerse si nos amontonamos en la cama. Vuelva a su propia habitación señor.**

La cama de Sesshomaru era tan espaciosa que incluso tres personas podrían rodar sobre ella. Sesshoamru se dio la vuelta y la presiono firmemente sobre el: **Ninguno de nosotros se caerá si nos quedamos así.**

Sus cuerpos se ajustaban cómodamente y podían sentir claramente la cálida respiración pesada entre ellos. Kagome sintió como si toda su sangre se hubiera precipitado hacia la coronilla de su cabeza: **No... no quiero. Señor, es demasiado pesado.**

Borracho y ebrio, el demonio se hizo oídos sordos y siguió presionándola. Extendió su mano y aparto el desordenado cabello alrededor de la cara de la azabache. Sus ojos, que por lo general eran tranquilos, estaban rojos e hinchados bajo la luz brillante.

 **¿Qué pasa?** Sesshomaru cubrió los ojos de Kagome con su palma, y podía sentir las pestañas de ella temblar de miedo, por lo tanto, le picaba la palma de la mano. El dejo escapar un suspiro dificultoso.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban cubiertos. Inconscientemente se sintió asustada, y luego sonrió de mala gana: **Nada... ¿Qué está haciendo?**

No podía ver nada, y solo podía sentir que la respiración que apestaba a alcohol se acercaba cada vez más. Entonces sus hombros fueron sostenidos firmemente. Al principio, sintió una sensación suave y húmeda en la cara, y fue seguido con dolor. Resulto que Sesshomaru en realidad la está mordiendo ferozmente.

 **Ah!** Fue como si la mordedura fuera por enojo o simplemente como una broma. Entonces los labios del Youkai descendieron hacia su cuello. Luego se movieron a los labios de Kagome y con entusiasmo chupo su boca. El pesado ambiente sensual hizo que la humana temblara de nerviosismo.

 **Se- Señor…**

Kagome todavía no tenía ni idea de la terrible experiencia que pasaría. La palma que cubría sus ojos fue removida, y fue a agarrar sus muñecas y presionarla firmemente en sus costados. Su delgada pijama estaba rota por los colmillos del demonio, y su pecho estaba desnudo en el frio, solo cubierto por una tela más fina y pequeña.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Sesshomaru estaba tratando de hacer y simplemente no podía creerlo. Miro fijamente la cabeza de pelo plateado que estaba enterrado en su pecho y la besaba frenéticamente y la mordió. Kagome estuvo completamente calmada por unos minutos, y solo pudo dejar que los agresivos besos acariciaran su cuerpo tenso.

 **Ugh!**

El dolor de la áspera fricción de los dientes en su pecho la empujo a despertar de su trance. Los besos abrasadores se movieron hacia abajo atrevidamente. Kagome no pudo sopórtalo más y lucho violentamente cuando su abdomen inferior fue besado. Sin embargo, fue inmovilizada por las rodillas de Sesshoamru cuando trato de mover las piernas.

 **Señor... ¡esta borracho!**

La erección del demonio, que estaba encapuchada en ferviente deseo, se apretó contra ella. Kagome intuitivamente quería evitar en contacto moviendo su cintura, pero fue controlada firmemente. Las manos grandes y fuertes arrasaron con los pantalones de la azabache, amasando sus nalgas, tocaron su vientre, más abajo y acariciaron cerca del punto donde Sesshomaru deseaba entrar, mientras su otra mano estaba al azar tocando el muslo de ella.

 **Se- Señor…** su cuerpo se retorció en la sensación. Su mente estaba completamente nublada. Debería haber resistido, peros sus manos involuntariamente se aferraron a los fuertes hombros del demonio. Kagome no entendía porque se volvió así... Tal vez estaba teniendo un sueño...

Ella nunca se había esperado ese día. Por lo tanto, ella ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar... Tal vez, tal vez...

La intensa acción se detuvo por completo. Las manos de Sesshomaru finalmente tocaron el lugar que empezaba a liberar excitación debido a la inevitable fricción por la lucha. Luego, de repente, la retiro como si estuviera quemándolo.

 _¿Una humana?_

Sesshomaru repentinamente se puso serio. Se apartó de ella y se levantó con incredulidad cuando vio a la mujer que no estaba vestida adecuadamente frente a él. La temperatura corporal del demonio cayó al punto de congelación y su rostro se puso rígido.

Permanecieron en esa posición extraña, y se miraron durante varios minutos hasta que Sesshomaru hablo angustiado: **Lo… lo siento, Kagome.**

Kagome aún no se recupera del giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Bajo la cabeza y miro su pecho que estaba hinchado debido a los fervientes besos del demonio.

 **Lo siento, lo siento Kagome... estoy borracho... cometí un error... te consideré una Youkai.**

Kagome volvió a su sentido y simplemente respondió con un "ah". Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo mostrar una sonrisa brillante y compresiva.

 **Kagome… te haria el amor si fueras youkai... Solo quería estar contigo...** **¿Por qué eres una humana?... No me gustan los humanos...** Sesshomaru no media sus palabras todavía estaba aturdido por el alcohol. Kagome sonrió con ironía y acaricio la ancha espalda de Sesshomaru que la sostenía.

 _Sí, siempre he sabido que no te gustan los humanos. Nunca esperé que te gustara una sucia humana. Pero si quieres trátame como a una youkai..._ _No importa incluso si el afecto es falso. Todavía seré muy feliz._

Así, la próxima vez que el la sostenga, la mantendría cerca, no se controlaría para no caer en la sensación, y ella le sujetaría la cabeza a Sesshomaru mientras se besaban con fervor. Esa vez ella no lucharía y se relajaría.

...

Sesshomaru estaba realmente conmocionado desde el momento en que durante la madrugada se despertó. Se sentó en la cama y miró la colcha arrugada en una bola y miró las marcas en el cuerpo de Kagome durante mucho tiempo.

Nunca lo habían desconcertado tanto, pero esta vez quizá no podría calmarse, aunque fumara varios cigarrillos. Aunque aún estaba un poco borracho, no se olvidó de las cosas que sucedieron momentos atrás y estaba agradecido de haber logrado recordar y, afortunadamente, no hizo nada que estuviera tan fuera de lugar cuando estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol. Recordó que Kagome apenas se resistió en ese momento e incluso le devolvió el beso.

Él no era un idiota que no tenía ningún sentido común. Él podría haber adivinado lo que había sucedido. Se giró y la miró que todavía estaba durmiendo. Kagome parecía tranquila, y sus labios hinchados por los besos se abrieron ligeramente. Su expresión era serena, sin ninguna incomodidad y resentimiento.

De repente, hubo un trueno en su mente, y casi estalló en el acto.

Kagome sentía algo... Kagome realmente sentía algo por el...

Sesshomaru apagó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y saltó de la cama. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras para hacer una llamada usando un teléfono en la sala de estar: **Hola. ¿Papá? Soy yo... quiero hablar acerca de Kagome.**

 **...**

La azabache recibió un mensaje, a una hora temprana de la madrugada para que fuera a un lugar citado. Al no encontrar al demonio cerca tomo una rápida ducha y se encamino. Llegando pudo visualizar a la demonesa con que no tenía la mejor actitud, tomo asiento en la mesa donde yacía esperándola.

 **Señorita Kagura…**

 **No me ando con rodeos. Múdate de la casa de Sesshomaru. Entre más pronto mejor. Ayer por la noche, estábamos besándonos, haciendo el amor y de pronto… dijo tu nombre… Kagome, sé que él te gusta.**

 **Señorita Kagura, nosotros simplemente…**

 **No lo niegues. La caja en tu recamara es la mejor prueba. Si no es cierto. No coleccionarías cosas desde su niñez hasta ahora, ni las mantendrías contigo tanto tiempo, además soy una Youkai. Me doy cuenta de la forma en la que lo ves, el tono con el que le hablas. ¿acaso eso podría traicionar a mis ojos? Por eso tienes que irte… si no lo haces, se lo contare a toda la compañía y me temo que la persona que se deshaga de ti, entonces, ya no seré yo, si no tu Señor y la señora. Piénsalo, es lo mejor para todos.** Termino todo lo que tenía que decirle e inmediatamente se fue.

Se había descubierto lo que por tantos años mantuvo ajeno a los demás, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No podía dejar que sus amos se enteraran, ya había sido suficiente con Sesshomaru.

...

Llegando a la compañía, caminaba hacia su lugar como alma en pena, pero la intercepto una secretaria muy apresurada. **Señorita Kagome, que bueno que está de regreso. El señor Taisho la está buscando y está sumamente irritado.**

 **Hmm.** Siguió caminando.

 **Debo advertirle, el señor Taisho está particularmente terrible hoy, más terrible que hace unos días, no dice ni una sola palabra, tenga cuidado… me tengo que retirar.** Y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería estar cerca y presenciar la ira de su jefe.

Kagome toco a la puerta y luego entro, vaya que no era mentira lo que la asustada secretaria le había dicho, se podía sentir al solo entrar un aura extremadamente peligrosa. Tras cerrar la puerta con pasos titubeantes avanzo solo un poco hacia donde yacía el demonio observando la vista que tenía su oficina.

 **Director Taisho, ¿me buscaba?**

 **Has estado en mi empresa por casi 7 años…**

 **Si. Tan pronto me gradué de la universidad**.

 **La universidad… de cualquier manera sigues siendo un gerente. Tus empleados… No es bueno que su educación se mejor que la tuya. Como ya lo sabes, el corporativo siempre ha sido estricto con los requisitos de calidad. Las cosas que conoces ya están obsoletas… Así que te enviaremos al extranjero para que aprendas algo nuevo. El proceso para que te vayas ya fue hecho. Solo esperamos a que vayas a obtener tu maestría.**

El argumento era obviamente injusto. **Está bien.**

 **¿Lo aceptas tan fácilmente? ¿No preguntas que país, que ciudad, en qué Universidad estudiaras, ni que maestría?**

 **¿Eso es lo mejor para mí?**

 **Bueno, parece que deseas irte pronto. Adelante.**

 **Director Taisho, buscare un buen reemplazo para este puesto, espero que la empresa pueda ayudarme a ordenar todo lo que se necesita en dos días. Quiero irme pronto, para familiarizarme con el ambiente.** Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y camino a la salida.

 **Kagome…**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kagome se apresuró a decir, creyendo que no podía hacerlo si pasaba más tiempo. **señor... me gustaría preguntarle… ¿esto es lo que usted quiere… o lo que quiere la señorita Kagura?**

 **Por supuesto, es la decisión del director. Las toma el mismo.**

 **Bien. De las gracias al presidente de mi parte.** Y abandono la oficina.

 _Señor, si ya no quiere verme, solo dígalo, no necesita idearse un plan para deshacerse de mí._

Quizá Kagome realmente no debería obtener ese inútil y estúpido título de maestría. Sesshomaru siempre la había entendido. Ella podría ser inteligente, bastante competente, una trabajadora muy diligente, y todas sus obras no eran tan malas, pero era una mujer de 30 años que se iria a un país extranjero para continuar su estudio y que podría ser realmente difícil para ella...

Pero fue realmente por su propio bien. Si se mantuvieran alejados el uno del otro por un tiempo bastante largo, tal vez ella podría olvidar todas sus fantasías.

Sesshomaru creía que su decisión era correcta. A él no le gustaban los humanos y no podía tolerar estar cerca de una que sentía algo por él. Sin embargo, la forma en que maneja a Kagome ya podría ser considerado como muy tranquilo y sutil ya que él no tiene ese tipo de tolerancia hacia los demás.

...

 **Director Sesshomaru. El nuevo Gerente Zhang del proyecto de la compañía busca designar lo último para el acuerdo de la cooperación. El gerente de marketing en Asia y China acaba de llamarnos. Dijo estar muy satisfecho con nuestra propuesta. Veremos si podemos reservar un tiempo para hablar en detalles. Adicionalmente, nosotros y el grupo Dasheng… Director Taisho….** La asistente vio como salía apresuradamente de la oficina…

...

 **Señor Taisho, el vuelo a Nueva York despego hace 10 minutos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saludos especiales a:_

 _ **SakuraLi-Taisho**_

 _ **Andy taisho**_

 _ **Faby Sama**_

 _ **ELENA**_

 _ **Asia12**_

 _ **Lica**_

 _ **Damalunaely**_

 _Y a todos los que leen_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _._

 _Gothika._


	6. Venganza

.

.

.

Una vez Sesshomaru llego a su casa, el recuerdo de que la habitación de Kagome estaba vacía le llego como un golpe. No quedaba nada solo el sutil aroma persistente de aquella humana. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y se permitió respirar profundamente.

El demonio fue a su casa cuando ya estaba oscuro. Había estado trabajando horas extras últimamente, a pesar de que no estaba ocupado con el trabajo.

En realidad, no había nada para él en la empresa a pesar de que se quedaba hasta tarde. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a ser atendido. Siempre había confiado en alguien para llamar a la puerta de su oficina y esperarlo para salir del trabajo y volver a casa, además de empacar sus cosas antes de volver a casa también.

Sin embargo, esa alguien no estaba allí para atenderlo. Por lo tanto, todo el personal en la empresa no se atrevió a salir del trabajo antes que el jefe y sólo podían mirar la hora, mientras que sufrían por el hambre. Tenían la esperanza de que hoy su jefe podría salirse del trabajo más temprano que ayer y recordar que la Gerente Kagome ya se había ido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sesshoamru se mantuvo muy callado durante la cena. Se había vuelto mucho más depresivo que antes, y no había nadie con quien hablar en la mesa del comedor. La anciana Kaede sacó una olla de guiso que había sido cocido a fuego lento durante mucho tiempo y dijo espontáneamente:

 **Kagome, dame otro tazón de esto...** Su cara se volvió mucho más desagradable cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer delgada y ligeramente encorvada no era la que estaba a su lado.

Sesshomaru se sentía incómodo. Era como una persona que tenía una adicción a la nicotina muy grave que de repente estaba obligado a dejar de fumar. Con frecuencia se volvía inquieto y débil debido al síndrome de abstinencia de la nicotina si no podía obtener una bocanada.

El demonio se dio cuenta de que realmente extrañaba a Kagome; debido a la preocupación y falta de costumbre. Él pensaba en la cara de ella cada vez que abría y cerraba los ojos. Había tratado de consultar a los psiquiatras, pero los psiquiatras que no servían para nada solamente le dijeron cosas inútiles, con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo completamente y eso hizo su ira aún peor. Su tendencia y la extensión a irritarse se dispararon en niveles muy elevados, y casi había golpeado a esos psiquiatras por tal atrevimiento.

En realidad, su temperamento no era tan irascible y aunque se puso de muy mal humor, toda su rabia se habría ido, siempre y cuando esa persona específica lo apaciguara, y se quedara a su lado.

¿Cómo podía alguien como Kagome hacer que se calme? ¿Acaso no podía encontrar un sustituto para ella?

Sin embargo, también sabía que ella era diferente a los demás y Sesshomaru lo había sentido desde que eran niños.

Kagome le dio una sensación de tener un caramelo escondido en el bolsillo donde otros no serían capaces de tener una probada, excepto él mismo quien ya había disfrutado de la profunda y oculta dulzura.

Kagome era completamente diferente a todos los demás. Era como un nuevo tipo de belleza que nunca antes había existido. Por lo tanto, el demonio tampoco sabía cómo describir y definir sus sentimientos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Señor Taisho...**

 **¿Qué?** Sesshomaru amortiguó su respuesta y echó un vistazo a la secretaria que estaba temblando de miedo. No tuvo un buen sueño ayer y su insomnio hizo que su temperamento empeorar día a día. Había oído decir que un ser, sin importar la raza de este moriría si no dormía durante 50 días consecutivos, y parecía que sólo tenía varios días restantes.

 **Por favor firme este documento...**

 **¡¿No lo he firmado ya?!**

 **Si, pero, pero...**

No se dio cuenta de que era evidente, pero todo su personal no paraba de decir que era cada vez más cruel recientemente. Su cara estaba hinchada y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos habían aparecido, debido a la falta de sueño. ¿Quién tiene el poder para soportar su maldad?

 **Pero lo firmó con el nombre de la Gerente Kagome ...**

 _¡Mierda!_

Sesshomaru estaba en su límite y arrojó la carpeta que estaba en sus manos. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente! Estaba desenfocado en ese momento e inconscientemente había firmado con el nombre de Kagome. Estaba seguro de que estaba poseído en ese momento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Estaban aparcados a la orilla de la carretera que conduce a la residencia Taisho, hacia tiempo que no la veía y por insistencia de ella es que estaban ahí, entonces el no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, ellos debían hablar.

 **¿Romper?, ¿Por qué? Debes tener en claro que siempre soy yo la que termina una relación, ninguno esta calificado para dejarme.** Por mucho que la demonesa gritara, él tenía la vista perdida en cualquier lugar fuera del auto, él no podía escuchar nada de lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

…

 **Hace mas de un mes que no respondes el teléfono, ni contestas mis mensajes, si no voy a tu empresa no puedo contactarte.**

…

 **Ya veo, ya jugaste lo suficiente y ahora me hechas. ¿Por qué no dices nada?!**

…

 **¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime las cosas que he hecho mal y puedo cambiarlas.**

El demonio salió de su ensoñación, cuando vio pasar un auto e intrigado no dudo en ir tras él, emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad y a los pocos segundo logro alcanzarlo y cerrar su paso. Rápidamente bajo y fue al auto que aguardaba a que saliera de su camino mientras desesperadamente tocaba el vidrio de la ventana.

 **Kagome? ¿eres tú, kagome?** Una vez la mujer dentro del auto bajo en vidrio y el vio con decepción lo similar que era esa mujer con Kagome, pero no era ella.

 **Guapo, ¿tienes algún problema?** Cada vez estaba más enfurecido, estaba actuando sin sentido. **¿Acaso, quieres perseguirme?**

Kagura expectante a lo que paso no perdió más tiempo y bajo del auto también, camino hacia donde estaba la mujer que parecía coquetear con el demonio. **Disculpe, la ha confundido con otra persona.**

 **Tienes una novia muy hermosa.** Le dijo al demonio que ya no la miraba. **Deja de jugar.** Y siguió su camino.

 **Todo por tu Kagome, rompes conmigo por una maldita humana.** El demonio no podía articular una sola palabra, su mente era un conflicto junto con sus emociones. **Eres un maldito. Hare que te arrepientas!.** Y lo dejo solo a él y sus pensamientos.

Una vez razonando las cosas, tomo su celular. **¡Resérvame un vuelo a Nueva York!**

 **¿Qué hay del gerente Bankotsu? Esa conferencia está a cargo de él.**

 **Su trabajo no es tan bueno. ¡Voy a ir yo mismo!** Colgó creyendo lo mejor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En un lujoso bar, de un agradable ambiente, con buena música, Kagura se había reunido con unas conocidas a tomar unos tragos.

 **Es un maldito, nunca me habían humillado tanto, todo por culpa de Kagome, maldita sucia humana. ¿Cómo se atreve? Se fue al extranjero, pero sigue siendo una peste.**

 **Es tu culpa querida, lanzaste el lazo al perro equivocado.** Decía una demonesa a su lado, de ojos color zafiro.

 **Vamos, bebe y no pienses tanto.** La ínsito otra, alzando su copa para brindar.

 **Les digo, me convirtieron en una burla. No se quedará así, me vengare de ellos.**

Mientras el tiempo pasaba entre bebiendo e ideando como hacerlos pagar, parecía que el cielo estaba de su lado. Sus ojos no podían engañarla, era la humana a quien veía a lo lejos, repartiendo algunas bebidas en otras mesas. _Así que aquí estas, maldita asquerosa humana._ Tomo su celular y le tomo unas fotos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya entrada la noche Kagome había terminado su turno en aquel bar, mientras baja las escaleras que daba a la parte trasera del lugar pudo visualizar con su pobre vista debido a la oscuridad a un hombre sentado en el suelo, presa de la curiosidad por si necesitara ayuda se acercó a él, su sorpresa fue grande ya que se trataba de un demonio, o eso creía, este parecía que solo había tomado unas cuantas copas de más.

 **Hey, ¿Estás bien?** Pregunto agachándose cerca de él. **Despierta.** Dijo tocando su brazo. - **¿Estás bien?**

 **No es asunto tuyo.**

 _Ushh que engreído._

Kagome se levantó para seguir su camino, al parecer el individuo no necesitaba su ayuda, pensó que era un malagradecido, y ella que se había preocupado, cuando quiso dar el primer paso, el le sostuvo el pie.

 **¿Dónde está tu casa?** Dijo girando para verlo. – **dime y te llevare… dime o déjame ir.**

 **¿Mi casa?... ¿Dónde?** se veía que luchaba por recordar. **Orfanato.**

 **¿Qué?**

 **Iglesia… Orfanato…** Y volvió al cansancio que lo arropaba soltando su pie.

 **¡Oye!, despierta. Hey despierta por favor.** _Kami!, no puedo dejarlo aquí_. Y así como tantas veces hizo con el señor Taisho, lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, el joven como pudo se incorporo para no dejarle todo el peso a la persona que le estaba ayudando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Entre sus desvaríos recostado sobre algo suave más cómodo que el rincón del bar donde se encontraba, podía observar a una hermosa joven acostada en el sofá frente a él, y el sueño lo abrazo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un delicioso aroma poco a poco lo despertó, estaba hambriento y lo que su sensitivo olfato percibió era delicioso.

 **Estas despierto.** Entro en su campo de visión solo al deslizar la fina cortina que separaba la pequeña cocina con el resto de la casa. **Anda, desayuna.** Coloco la comida que traía en sus manos, en la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama donde yacía acostado.

La vio sonreír dulcemente. **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?**

 **Esta es mi casa, lamento si no es muy agradable, lo siento. Soy la persona que te recogió anoche.**

 **¿Crees que soy un perro? Que me trajiste a tu casa tan casualmente.**

 **No tomes para la próxima, es peligroso estar ebrio en la vía publica a media noche.**

 **¿Porque no me ayudaste si no nos conocemos?**

 **Um, pareciera que…**

 **¿Me conoces?**

… **Y además, estaba en el trabajo.** Lo vio muy pensativo. **Vamos come algo, anoche vomitaste todo y no comiste nada después, será malo para tu salud.**

 **Siento mucho darte problemas.**

 **No es nada, como sea, no habrá una próxima vez.**

 **Oh… me llamo Inuyasha, un hombre destinado a la universidad y esta próximo al examen de admisión, ¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **Kagome**

 **Kagome…** repitió su nombre notando lo bien que se sentía decirlo. **Kag… me gusta cómo suena.**

 **Esta bien, me puedes llamar por mi nombre.**

El chico tomo el tazón que la azabache le había dado y se dispuso a comer. **Mmmm esto esta delicioso!, ¿lo hiciste tu misma?**

La azabache sonrió un poco sonrojada. **Si, puedes comer todo lo que quieras, hay más en la cocina.**

 **No puedo imaginar que seas tan buena en la cocina, una mujer como tu debe ser amada por los hombres.** No espero respuesta alguna, el que no hubiera contestado le mantuvo en calma **. ¿Tu sola vives aquí?** Decía mirando alrededor de la casa. **¿O es que tienes novio?**

 **Apresúrate a comer. Tengo que ir a trabajar.**

No indago más, de pronto volteo hacia un lado en una esquina, una bolsa le llamo la atención.

Kagome no pasó desapercibido esto. **Anoche vomitaste encima mío, no te preocupes llevare esa ropa a limpiar.**

Inuyasha estaba avergonzado. **Estoy lleno**. Dejo el plato sobre la mesa. **Debo regresar a la escuela. Hee, tu ropa, la llevare a la tintorería yo mismo para que la limpien.**

 **No, está bien.**

 **Oh, no hay problema.** Se acerco y tomo la bolsa. **Mañana por la tarde abren, me esperas aquí en tu casa, Kag, adiós.** Y salió de la habitación, convencido de que la volvería a ver.

Kagome no tuvo oportunidad de discutir nada, le desconcertó su actitud.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kagome había salido de su casa para dirigirse a su trabajo, era un dia nublado y muy hermoso, aunque le gustaban un poco los días soleados este dia le parecía perfecto. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, hace mucho que no recibía una llamada, que se preocupó.

 _Oh, Kami es el señor Taisho._ Por un segundo dudo en contestar.

 **Hola, señor.**

 **¿Dónde estás?**

 **Estoy en la librería, es conveniente para hacer una video llamada.**

 **Estoy en el aeropuerto internacional de Shangai. Después de 14 horas llegare a Nueva York. ¿Vienes a recogerme?**

 **Yo…**

 **¿Qué pasa?, no es algo de lo que puedas escapar, ¿O será que ya no estás en Nueva York?** Su tono de voz denotaba lo furioso que estaba.

…

 **Pregunte a mis contactos de las aerolíneas, cuando llegue al aeropuerto. Dijeron que regresaste hace mas de un mes.** Kagome no podía creerlo, ese dia hermoso se estaba convirtiendo en una tormenta. **Que inteligente eres, de verdad te subestime.**

 **Lo siento, señor…**

 **¡Dame tu dirección!** Su tono de voz era escalofriante. - ¡ **Si vuelves a engañarme…. te matare!** Colgó la llamada, seguro de que no se atrevería a mentirle de nuevo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

De noche Kagome abandonaba el lugar a media noche como de costumbre.

 _Flashback._

 **Kagome, esta es tu paga del mes, regresa cuando tengas tiempo libre.**

 **Ok jefe. Gracias por el favor, siento causarle problemas.**

 _Fin Flashback._

Kagome bajaba las escaleras fuera del bar para dirigirse a su hogar. Ajena al grupo de demonios que la observaban en la oscuridad.

 **Senorita Kagura, la estamos siguiendo, la ayudaremos a descargar su ira esta noche.** Colgó la llamada para seguir a la distraída azabache.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Saludos especiales a:**_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Andy taisho_

 _SakuraLi-Taisho_

 _Lica_

 _Naoki Caos_

 _Damalunaely_

 _RhagesWraith_

 _Y a todos los que leen_

.

.

Hasta la próxima.

.

Gothika.


End file.
